Cyclonus (Melete)
A demon in appearance and a demon on the battlefield. You cannot and will not find a more loyal, unwavering, strong and resolute Decepticon warrior. He would tear apart Cybertron itself, by hand, if he thought it was of benefit to the Decepticons or Galvatron. You'd be lucky to stop him if he tried. Personality Cyclonus easily comes off as stern, quiet and foreboding and he honestly pretty much is. The great warrior relishes a good challenge and takes pride in his work and prowess, a pride he expects others to maintain as well, often chastising others for sloppy work. He is ruthlessly efficient when it comes to battle, taking out enemies quickly and swiftly making him deservingly feared as a fighter, the only time he drags out a conflict is when he spies one of the very few adversaries who can prove a challenge in combat wherein he willingly 'toys' with his 'prey'. While ruthlessly efficient he is by no means cruel, his harsh punishment is often doled out to those who deserve it and even in battle he never assaults a foe who cannot defend themselves unless absolutely necessary. His chiding and teaching of other Decepticons make him like a confusing, yet scary, mentor to them, even when he goes out of his way to protect them during a fight it still does not diminish how nervous they are around him especially as he seems to be awkward at displaying his emotions only furthering the 'gap' between him and the troops. He also possesses a bit of a silver tongue and can be remarkably persuasive when he need be. The Unicron Wars/Season 3 Cyclonus was one of the three Heralds that awoke within a cavernous chamber inside Unicron. His bellows of power and allegiance ringing out with those of his leader and comrades. He watched silently as Galvatron destroyed Starscream, acting as a monolithic barrier between them and the fight, preventing any potential interference as the inevitable outcome befell the old Seeker. It was his loud rallying voice that encouraged the amassed Decepticons to cheer and pledge their loyalty to their one true ruler. The ensuing battle took two years and wore both sides pretty thin. In that time Cyclonus along with the Heralds made a terrifying name for himself, infamously Cyclonus was responsible for putting Omega Supreme out of the war after a one-on-one battle putting the colossus out-of-action as his power was being boosted by a force still unknown to everyone but the Heralds. Omega was only saved by the intervention of Metroplex but the Metrotitan suffered for his assistance. Along with the other Heralds Cyclonus's behaviour was also becoming erratic too, hissing at shadows, becoming edgy and at one point his entire arms were shattered by some unseen force as he mentally rebelled against some''thing''. At great potential personal cost, Cyclonus and the other Heralds became... unfocused, deliberately so and then Unicron had enough with his creations and arrived at the battle himself. With his power over them only intensifying with proximity Cyclonus was reduced to a howling monstrosity guarding Unicron like a slavering dog until the beast was destroyed from within. Like the other Heralds Cyclonus was left inert for several months after Unicron's death, he and Scourge falling down in an asteroid field. The duo awoke to no direction or leadership, but they knew deep in their sparks what to start on next. They found the Decepticons pitifully wallowing on Chaar, desperate for the aid only a true leader could bring them. They were easy to rile up with a few choice words and putting their minds together they accurately gave a direction from accumulated knowledge and visual recordings of the direction Galvatron was flung, from there on out Cyclonus followed Scourge and his elite trackers to the planet of Thrull where a purple hand reached out from one of many molten plasma pools. NOTE: From here on out, events follow somewhat closely to season 3, so I won't just retype it all out but make notes upon differences in no particular order (will also be updated as more ideas and such come through). A run-in with the Quintessons performing an experiment on him and a few others lead him to scope out Ultra Magnus as a viable and worthy nemesis, especially after the Autobot released him from an extra experiment the Quintesson attempted on him but not the others as it was curious about his Unicron-borne nature. Starscream's possession of him left him deeply perturbed and unsettled, he went from apathy towards the seeker to outright distaste and aggression. It was also why he probably immediately went after Scourge upon realising he had been possessed by the Seeker too. Unlike Scourge, Cyclonus still doesn't remember what Starscream forced him to do but assures it was all against his will which furthers his unsettled feelings. Cyclonus had always known Galvatron was not "crazy" and instead had legitimate problems of which he had hoped to be slowly helping/curing with his building bond with their leader. The rest of the Decepticons did not see it that way and threatened a mutiny. Worried and fearful Cyclonus hid his desperation from the others but the Quintessons seemed to get wind of it somehow and suggested the therapy planet of Torkulon, it inevitably went sour even as Cyclonus tried to rescue the situation watching in terror as the planet threatened to strip everything away and leave their leader nothing but a vegetable. Surviving the ordeal Galvatron was still broken in new ways, no longer able to look Cyclonus in the optics the sudden disconnection and coldness between them threw Cyclonus into a depressive spiral as his attempts to regain the now fearful Galvatrons trust and emotions failed repeatedly. The Decepticons suffered massively as the two began withering. Scourge thankfully intervened, he convinces Soundwave to give Galvatron another chance after showing him the medical reports from Torkulon, Soundwave relents and broadcasts a guide on how to help and properly interact with mecha who aren't neurotypical along with Torkulon's medical report. The Decepticons gradually begin to understand some of their own issues and more importantly things like why Galvatron attacks them, and why he was so unfocused. Soon the Decepticons began to work much better and more effectively with their leader, soothing tensions further and without them causing such a pressing problem and even beginning to work with each other better Galvatron became more and more open to talking. The lessened tension drew some confusion and intrigue from Cyclonus and a few prods here and there from Scourge and Soundwave playing wingmen and they got him talking to Galvatron again, slowly pulling the two out of their depression and back towards each other again. He was monumentally thankful, not only for the help returning to Galvatrons side but the help for the Decepticons understanding Galvatron better and working with each other. He barely remembered what happened while under the influence of the Hate Plague but he and the other 'Unicronians' felt more aftershocks as it had a more rabies-like effect on them and was quite sick for a while. Events of the Extriverse/Break (The events of Season 4/The Rebirth never happened) Despite the Decepticons weirdly being against the ceasefire and regularly requesting the chance to fight the Autobots again, Cyclonus did a good job cowing them into submission and suggested keeping them occupied with the occasional firefight, annoying the Autobots during conferences and ceremonies while joining in the occasional invasion and take over of planetoids to harvest Energon. During this time Cyclonus was content enough to be fine with the creation of a few new protoforms enjoying the change some new faces brought, the change spread to a few other 'cons too and the Decepticons were slowly flourishing even without Cybertron. Even if there was the need for Autobot conflict curiously running high in Decepticon processors. An unknown event happened on Cybertron, while the Decepticons had no idea what it was, the effects were still felt by them all. Deep, unsettling intrusive thoughts prodded at processors and concerned by the sudden change Cyclonus begrudgingly agreed with Galvatron's decision and allowed all the newframes command of a craft to investigate the source of this strange occurrence while he remained on Chaar to try and monitor proceedings... During the events of Vastation TBA During the events of Conciliate TBA Notes/Extra * Cyclonus was formed from Skywarp's body, however, there were parts of Bombshell included in the mix. * Cyclonus almost got an Armada however they did not survive the mutation process or escape their own chrysalis's so they were reabsorbed into Unicron's mass. * While Unicron was alive and 'feeding' them energy his Heralds were significantly powerful as in the kind of power that'd make you lose hope of ever beating them, it's one of the reasons why they were so hard to defeat. With Unicron "gone" they're still strong but significantly less powerful. * He along with the other Unicronians possess what is referred to as a "Garbage Gut" * He can roar and his purring sounds a little like so. * His tail is a design reference to his Armada-self's heli-tail. * The end of his tail can discharge a small blast. * That's not all it can do, the end bears a barb that he can eject into an enemy to syphon power from them. * Perhaps some kind of leftover ability from the parts of Bombshell that went into him but Cyclonus can temporarily hypnotise/mesmerise bots with optics almost as if he's got them under mind control. That's not the case however it just causes the affected bot to be temporarily paralysed. It doesn't last for more than a minute and those with strong wills can shake off its effect. (This and the above 'syphoning' power is a reference to his Combiner Wars toy where he is stated to actively syphon power from other bots as well as utilise actual/full mind control powers over them.) * Most definitely a leftover from his previous self is a general immunity to teleportation-based problems. For example, it's not uncommon for many bots to be disorientated and 'queasy' after teleporting especially if they haven't before or the distance is extremely far, Cyclonus never feels such an effect. * Has an incredibly ‘close bond’ to Galvatron in particular and shares a room with him. You know exactly what this means. Category:Melete Cluster